Trolls Should Not Go to Italy
by livvykitty
Summary: A short story in which poor Dave is freaked out and Karkat answers the age old question: Are Italians infectious or are the Japanese just easily impressionable. Contains OOC Karkat and his flirting.


**This is what happens when I'm bored. I talk to my friends and strange crossover babies are born.**

**Enjoy…?**

* * *

John excitedly awaited his friends, nearly bouncing in his seat. He had been sick, prohibiting him from going to Italy with Karkat and Dave. He checked his watch, impatiently glancing at the clock above and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Rose chuckled from behind him while Jade was waiting just as impatiently as he was. Terezi, Sollux and Gamzee were chatting, marveling over the discovery of Youtube on Sollux's laptop.

John nearly squealed when he noticed that their plane arrived.

He waited eagerly. Time couldn't go fast enough! He paused when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He cocked his head as he read Dave's message.

**TG: **_**HELP. ME.**_

He then spotted Dave up ahead, carrying a shit ton of luggage with a haggard look. John could see that the cool kid's hair was disorderly, a hair or two sticking up at odd angles. What came next threw John for a loop.

"_Hey fuckass_~"

John was quite suddenly tackled into a hug. John looked down blankly at Karkat, who had a large grin on his face, his eyes closed. His face wasn't scrunched up like normal and he actually seemed quite carefree. In short, it was all wrong.

Sollux spit out the soda in his mouth, just nearly missing his computer's screen. Gamzee smiled, waving at Karkat. "Hey my motherfuckin' Karbro~"

"Hi Gamzee!" Karkat cheerfully waved back. Rose slowly took a small grey book from her pocket and began to write. Jade tilted her head, confused as hell.

Dave dropped all the bags, went up to John, and said in a completely miserable voice, "Dude, help me. I think I have a bigger fucking fear than smuppets." Rose grabbed another small red notebook from her pocket, writing.

Terezi sniffed the air, "What smells like sweet cherries and Italian?" Karkat took notice and pulled away from John, instead taking her hands.

"_Ciao, Signora!_" John wondered how the hell Karkat knew Italian, "You know, you're very pretty."

"Huh?" Terezi was caught off guard, and hell that accent was cute, "Karkat, you jackass, I'm blind!"

"What?" Karkat pretended to be surprised, not in the least deterred, "That's so fucking sad! How can anyone so beautiful not know it?" He reached a hand up, stroking her cheek and leaning his forehead against hers, "Come on, Terezi. Would you like to go out? We could get some pasta, _si_?"

Terezi sputtered for a moment, attempting to come up with some sort of witty comment. When nothing came, she pushed him away and ran, confused. Karkat looked after her, visibly drooping a bit.

John waited for him to lash out and curse her out, maybe even call him a moron. Instead, Karkat just made a little sniffle before latching onto John's waist, sobbing into his shirt.

Said human awkwardly attempted to comfort him, patting his back.

"Uh, do you want to get, um, pasta or something?"

Karkat immediately cheered up, getting up and grabbing John's hands. "_Fantastico! Grazie~_" He leaned up and kissed each of John's cheeks before skipping off happily and calling back, "You're one of the best friends I could ever ask for, John!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Karkat's retreating back. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I think a demon possessed Karkat," Dave answered John, shuddering, "Too much fucking affection…"

"All I know," Sollux stopped recording, "is that this will make amazing blackmail later."

Rose finally spoke up, "Is it wrong that I think his culture shock is hilarious?"

"No, Rose, it isn't!" Jade giggled.

Later, Karkat had met Nepeta at the little Italian place that was conveniently placed in the airport. Nepeta decided to be happy about the now Italian Karkat, enjoying the compliments and butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

Terezi, however, came in.

She looked between Nepeta and Karkat for a few moments before shoving in quite rudely. "Hey, Karkles, flirting?"

Karkat didn't seem phased with the nickname, "Well, when I see a pretty girl who deserves the praise and won't reject me, that's what I do!" He gave a wide smile. Damn, you could see the adorable cute sparkles floating around his head. Too cute!

Terezi slapped him and he fell back, hitting his head against the ground. Karkat blinked for a few moments before shooting up and scowling at Terezi, "OW! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!"

She cackled, "Well, looks like you're back!"

Karkat glared, "Where the fuck would I go?!"

Terezi just laughed at him.

* * *

**And that's the end! Did you enjoy? Do you want to see some drabbles about his time in Italy and poor, terrified David? Review~**


End file.
